


The End

by Azhure99



Category: MDZS, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azhure99/pseuds/Azhure99
Summary: What If Jiang YanLi hadn't shown up in nightless city?
Relationships: WangXian - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	The End

There was a flash of light, a glow as beautiful as the full moon in the night sky and suddenly there were two figures on the rooftop, Lan Wangji had arrived. They stared into each other's eyes. They knew it was the end. The end of their friendship, the end of one of their lives, the end of their world as they knew it. There was nothing they could do, nothing that could stop them, and yet all Wangji wanted was one more minute looking at him, touching him, seeing his smile. But that would never happen, not like this, not with the world the way it was, not with rules being what they were. It was painful, soul crushing, everything in him was dying and Wei Wuxian could feel it too. Everything he knew, everything he believed in, everything he thought was right, and everything he thought was wrong were no longer true. The world turned against him and there was no escape, nowhere to go, nowhere to run, nowhere they wouldn’t find him. 

Wei Wuxian’s eyes pleaded with Lan Wangji; _ End this, kill me. Please.  _ In his eyes Wangji could see how badly his love needed this to be over, to be free of the hatred, the suffering, the resentful energy that had taken over his body. But Wangji couldn’t move, couldn’t do it, he still had hope.

He called out “Wei Ying” but it wasn’t enough. There was no one there, no one coming to stop this. Eventually Wangji had to give in. He loved him. He couldn’t leave him like that, in pain, in desperation, with the desire to go back to the way things were. To die as himself, as the Wei Wuxian only Lan Zhan could see, as the truest form of his soul not the man the world had made him into, was all he wanted. At this realization, Wangji agreed. 

Bichen glowed ethereal in the moonlight, as beautiful as Lan Wangji himself. Wei Wuxian took the time to memorize every line and every detail of the scene in front of him. When he was sure he could never forget, even in the afterlife, Wei Wuxian approached. He came closer, and closer, until the sharp tip touched his chest.

“Lan Zhan, please.” But Wangji couldn’t move, tears welled in his eyes as he stared into his Wei Yings. He licked his dry lips and swallowed trying to will himself to do something, anything to end the pain in his heart.

“Lan Zhan, I want it to be you, need it to be you, it has to be you. I don’t want to do this alone… This is the only path for me now, Lan Zhan." His voice was soft, soothing, comforting. He was being selfish, he knew that. His Lan Zhan was in pain that wouldn’t end like Wei Wuxian’s was about to. This was the mess he had made, forcing his love into this position, forcing him to do what Wei Wuxian knew he could never do, live without the other. Wei Wuxian's heart almost stopped on its own when he saw the look in Wangji's eyes. No matter what happens in death, he thought, I will never forgive myself for what I've done to him.

Lan Wangji's hand shook on Bichen and tears streamed down his face. He stepped closer, their chests touching, cold steel pressed between them. Wangji’s left hand reached up to caress Wei Wuxian’s cheek. The touch was so slight and trembling he could barely feel it. But he could feel Wangji’s love like electricity, feel he was touching the most precious thing in all of existence to him.

Wangji leaned in and pressed his lips against his loves, trying to convey every emotion he'd ever felt for the man. Time stopped, the world disappeared, and for that moment neither of them were in pain all they could feel is love. It surrounded them, consumed them, and irrevocably tied their souls to one another.

"I love you" Lan Wangji whispered as he pulled away slowly from the kiss and pushed Bichen through his soulmate’s chest. Wei Wuxian smiled as his heart struggled to beat and life left his body. Wangji pulled the sword back letting it clatter to the ground. 

He caught him in his arms as he fell and held him close, pressing his own face into the dying man's neck, cherishing every last beat of his heart until it was gone. His Wei Ying had gone ahead of him to the next world and left him alone in the night.


End file.
